narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kodokou Senshi
File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png | team = SENSHI | previous team = | occupation = None | previous occupation = }} |classification = S-Class }} * * |Tailedbeast = * }} }} * File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png * * * * * File:100px-Nature Icon Yang.svg.png * * c:narutofanon:Wood }} Kodokou Namikaze ( こどこうなみかぜ, Namikaze Kodokou) is a former from and is the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. He is currently an S-Rank Missing-nin. Appearance Personality History Abilities Kodokou is obviously a great Shinobi and is considered to be one of the strongest shinobi in the world. He has been trained in the ways of all of the clans he comes from so he was trained to handle his Sharingan by the Uchiha family the secret skills of the Senju clan learned Space Time Ninjutsu by the Namikaze clans and in the many ninjutsu ways of the Sarutobi clan. He is also hailed as a prodigy by the entire village and the fact that he holds the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha and the Nine Tailed Demon Fox make him a formidable enemy. According to the Kage's he was born with amazing chakra reserves even as a young child he mastered all the Jutsu he was taught. His chakra is great in both quantity and quality. He can perform several high ranking Jutsu before feeling fatigue. Even before defecting from Konoha Kodokou was an exceptionaly strong Shinobi but after defecting and learning Kinjutsu from around the globe Kodokou is now truly oe of the most powerful Shinobi around. Body of a God Trough years of harsh training and the countless battles he has participated in. His strength is so great that he can punch clear trough a concrete wall whit ease. His speed is equally amazing as he can move faster than a shinobi using the Lightning Armor. He has conditioned his body so much that his speed strength stamina and durability are on an entire new level. His agility is what really surprises most people. He can do acrobatic manouvres whit such a grace that it appears as if he is a shadow. Dōjutsu Sharingan Kodokou unlocked the Sharingan at the mere age of 6 and had complete control when he was 9 year old. His skill whit it was so great that he could place his oponnent under Genjutsu by looking at him. Mangekyō Sharingan During the Chunin exam Kodokou unlocked his Mangekyou Sharingan. It takes the form of six fan like wheels each representing one of the Six Paths. Rinnegan During his time in the mountain chains whit the wolves Kodokou unlocked the final stage of his Sharingan. The Rinnegan , He uses the Six Paths of the Rinnegan on his own body and does so whit greater skill than his ancestor Nagato . He has mastered all Nature Transformations and can switch between his Sharingan to his Mangekyou Sharingan to his Rinnegan. He can see whit perfect clarity and he can detect chakra signatures. He can also see minute changes in chakra trough movement and by hitting the right spot at the right time he can stop a person's chakra flow killing them in the process. Nature Transformations Due to his Rinnegan he has mastered all of the Nature Transformations and even the mysterious Ying and Yang chakra natures. He has great mastery over his clan's Fire jutsu and many other Jutsu. His Sharingan has copied a wide variety of Jutsu giving him a huge arsenal full of powerful Jutsu. Ninjutsu Kodokou is known to be one of the most powerful Ninjutsu users of his time. He has mastered every Nature Transformation and he has knowledge of several S-Rank Jutsu ranging from Rasengan to Raikiri to the Flying Thunder Got Technique. Summoning Technique Kodokou signed a contract whit the Wolves of the Dark Mountains and has close ties whit the son of the Alpha and the Alpha himself. They have taught him how to use the Sage Mode. Sage Techniques He has learned how to use the Wolf Sage Mode and even later learned the Perfect form in this form he can lift 5 tons under his own and run at 300 Miles Per hour. Stats Trivia * *